1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention pertains to better guitar and bass guitar picking technique.
2. Description of Related Art
Current guitar picks are made of hard plastic which makes the notes sharp and crisp.
However, when fingers become wet with perspiration, it is hard to maintain a grip on the plastic pick.